Time Is Useless
by allymac11
Summary: This is a Harry/Hermione & Draco/Hermione fanfic! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will.
1. Chapter 1

Time Is Useless

Chapter One: Time Flies By When You Love Someone

"Hermione..? Hermione? HERMIONE." Lavender Brown had been shrieking Hermione's name for three minutes before she finally jolted awake.

"What? What's wrong? Is someone hurt?" Hermione was not used to being awoken by her roommates. In fact, she was the one who usually woke _them_, as they stayed up late with the boys in the Gryffindor common room most nights.

"Uh…no we're all fine. But erm…well its ten o'clock and we…well you, Parvati, and I all missed Transfiguration and Potions…sorry…" Lavender struggled to get her words out, knowing that Hermione would have a fit once she registered what Lavender was saying

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I CAN'T HAVE MISSED A CLASS…I'M NEVER LATE! IN FACT I'M ALWAYS EARLY!" Hermione jumped out of her bed and tore through her trunk until she found her white blouse and grey skirt.

"Oh no, oh no! Why didn't either of you wake me? How is this possible…Snape and McGonagall will both have my head for this!"

"Lavender, Ginny, and I were…out late…so we overslept as well. You however have no excuse for waking up late" piped up Parvati with a sly smile. Hermione flushed scarlet at the last part. However, she chose to ignore it.

"Yeah, well, looks like Ginny made it to class on time. Where were you three anyway?" Hermione was now jumping up and down on one leg trying to pull her sock on while Lavender and Parvati were still in their beds. "And you two better hurry up or you'll miss **all **of your classes" She snapped.

"Oh yeah, we're not going. I mean, we've already missed two classes and by the time we're done getting ready we'll have missed four. And I'm not so sure you'll be keen on hearing what we were up to last night…" Lavender shot Parvati a warning look when she said this. Hermione stopped in the middle of brushing her hair and turned around.

"What exactly did you do?" she asked while narrowing her eyes at the pair of them. Lavender's voice had gone weak when she spoke.

"We snuck out and met Neville, Ron, and Harry in the Room of Requirement and..."

"Oh. Well that's not that.._.oh._" The realization slowly crept into Hermione's brain. "Well, okay. That's…that's great? I know you all really um like them so uh…yeah. Whatever, it's fine. I'm going to head to class now. Bye." Hermione sped out of the girl's dormitories as fast as she could. How could they do that? They _know _how Hermione feels about Harry, yet they go take Ginny to hook up with him anyway? Why couldn't Lavender and Parvati just go to meet Ron and Neville?

"I thought I had finally found a stable group of girlfriends this time" muttered Hermione as she made her way down to the dungeons. "I'll just tell Professor Snape what happened. I'll tell him how I overslept because I was thinking about Harry Potter all night, the guy I've been in love with for five years. Yeah, that would go down really well." But what Hermione had thought to be a whisper turned out to be much louder.

"So Grangers in love with Potter, is that it?" came a drawling voice from behind her. Hermione froze in her tracks. He couldn't have heard that…I said it in my head, right?

Hermione Granger had thought wrong for the first time in her life. She slowly turned on her heel while silently praying that the voice did not belong to whom she thought it did. It was him, her bleach-blonde nemesis.

"Hello, Malfoy. I need to see Professor Snape so if you don't mind, I'll be going now" said Hermione as she proceeded to stalk off in the other direction. Sadly for her, Draco was fast.

"Granger! I was just stating a simple fact, I wasn't mocking you or anything" he said as he caught up to her. Hermione let out a laugh that she couldn't help escaping.

"Oh so you've suddenly turned nice, have you? Fine go ahead. Make fun of me. I know you can't wait to tell your little minions and your skank of a girlfriend all about how the mudblood is in love with scarhead so they can join in on the mocking. I'm used to the ridicule by now. I know it's only a matter of time before you tell Harry and I lose my best friend." Hermione had much more to say but she shut her mouth tightly when she realized she hadn't meant to say any of that. It would only bring on more of his cruel jokes. Draco wanted to calm her down; after all he hadn't meant to get her all riled up. But he didn't. Instead he did exactly what she was expecting; he made fun of her.

"First of all, my girlfriend is not a skank. Don't you dare insult her again, you piece of filth" he said as he stepped so close that their noses were almost touching.

"And you pretty much said it all for me, haven't you? Except you left out on little detail…Potter will never love you back! Haaa!" He knew as soon as he said it that it had definitely crossed the line, the line that normally did not exist for a Malfoy such as himself.

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears as she started to back away which was not what he had been expecting. Granger normally had some witty retort that would make him smile later on. "That…that was just mean, Draco." She then sprinted off back towards the dormitories, without even consulting Professor Snape about her unexcused absence.


	2. Chapter 2

Time Is Useless

Chapter Two: When Words Get Me Down You Keep Me Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will!

Draco was mentally kicking himself all the way back to the Slytherin common room. He didn't mean to be such a jerk to Granger. In fact, he had wanted to comfort her. "Stop thinking that!" he told himself as he sprawled out on the couch. "You _hate _Granger. She's a mudblood. Why would you want to comfort her? She's a filthy, grimy, bitch."

"Dracoooo! Is that you? Why are you talking to yourself?" asked Pansy Parkinson as she sauntered into the common room and pushed Draco's legs off the couch so she could sit on his lap. Pansy was pretty yes, but she was rather annoying at times. For example, she rarely let Draco out of her sight and whenever they were together all she wanted to do was make out.

"What? Oh, just trying to do some homework. So how are you, baby?" Draco was hasty to change the subject. If he was lucky, he could pretend he had a headache and Pansy would be out of his sight.

"I'm good but…" Pansy trailed off as she played with Draco's hair. She often did this as she loved suspense while Draco found it to be a bit annoying.

"But what?" Draco asked with an edge to his voice. Pansy dropped her hands and slid off of his lap.

"You don't have to be so rude, you know. I was going to say that I'm running low on my daily dose of Draco." She stuck out her lower lip and tried to make it tremble but failed miserably. Draco knew what she was playing at. Pansy wanted to have another make out session that night. Draco, however, did not. He had other plans already and he needed to figure out how to pursue them. Not wanting to hurt Pansy too badly, he kissed her lightly on the nose and stood up.

"I miss you too, Pans. But I'm not feeling too well, I think I'm going to head up to the dormitories after dinner and get some rest. As for right now, I would love to spend more time with you but I need to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'll see you later, love." Draco took off without another word. With any luck, Granger would already be in the classroom and Draco would be able to explain himself.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room...

"He's an ignorant arse, 'Mione. You can't let him get you down! Look, look at me." Hermione lifted up her tear streaked face to look at Ron. He was the only other person to know of her secret love for Harry other than Lavender and Parvati. Ron handed her a tissue and she blew her nose.

"Thank you, Ron. Really…it means a lot knowing that at least one person cares about my feelings." Another tear leaked down her face as she thought of what Harry would say if he saw her like this. He would definitely comfort her, maybe even hold her and let her cry on his shoulder. Just then the portrait hole to the common room swung open and Harry walked in carrying his backpack. He flung it down on one of the arm chairs and looked around for Ron and Hermione. He spotted them in the corner; Ron was repeatedly handing Hermione tissues. They had yet to spot Harry so he walked over to the both of them.

"Hey! What's-Hermione! Are you alright?" Harry was taken aback by her tears; Hermione _never_ broke down like this. Ron abruptly, and very awkwardly, stood up.

"I'm going to er…to the bathroom. Be back…later." Ron hurriedly took off out of the portrait hole. Harry sat down next to Hermione, not knowing what to do.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked lightly. Hermione looked up at him and her brown eyes once again became a pool of tears.

"No, no! I didn't-I didn't mean to upset you! I want to help, here come up to my dormitory. We'll have more privacy." Harry took Hermione's hand and led her upstairs without knowing he was being watched by Ginny Weasley. Once they were upstairs Harry collapsed almost immediately on his bed. Harry smiled at the awkward Hermione standing in front of him.

"You can sit down you know." Hermione gave a small smile and sat down next to him.

"I'm uh, I'm sorry. I don't want to be a burden to you" she whispered so softly that Harry almost couldn't hear her. Hermione's tears had yet to stop so Harry pulled her into a sort of lying down hug. Hermione pressed her face into his chest and let her body-shaking sobs take over her. Harry rubbed his hand on her back whispering things like "it's okay" and "I'm here, you're safe" but Hermione almost seemed to cry more at that. Harry didn't know how long they had laid there for, it felt like hours, but in a good way. Harry never wanted to leave the position he was in and he wasn't sure why.

"Hey…'Mione?" He gently tapped one of her arms, which were wrapped around his neck while his were wrapped around her waist.

"Harry…" mumbled a groggy Hermione. She had fallen asleep in Harry's arms; just had he had fallen asleep in hers. Harry pulled away from her and studied her face. He smiled at how innocent she looked when she was asleep; it was like she didn't have any cares in the world.

"Hermione, I wish I didn't have to say this, but we've got to get up. We have Defense Against the Dark Arts now." Hermione opened her eyes and for a second Harry thought she was going to cry again.

"Do we have to? Can't we just stay here, like this? Forever?" Harry laughed, Hermione never wanted to miss classes! He wasn't quite sure about what had happened between them but he liked it. Hermione stood up and walked to the window where she could see her reflection. She began to fix her hair; it was a method that put him in a trance.

"Oh! It's not going to stay down. I wish my hair could be straighter. Like Ginny's." Harry's heart stopped as he remembered the night before. He wished it hadn't happened; he didn't want to lead Ginny on when he loved a different girl.

"I love your hair like that, Hermione. It's beautiful. Like you." Harry didn't mean to say it; it just sort of slipped out. Now Hermione would definitely know that he's been in love with her since his first year. It was a secret that nobody knew, not even Ron. Hermione turned around to face him.

"You…you think I'm beautiful? Me? I'm Hermione, remember?" Surely he meant Ginny was beautiful. Maybe he's still partially asleep and sees me as Ginny, thought Hermione.

"Yes, I think you're beautiful. Hermione Jean Granger, you are beautiful. And…and-I love you. There, I said it. I've been in love with you since our first year. I know that this is really sudden and unexpected but being with you today made me realize that you have a right to know. I want to always be there for you and I want to protect you. Only if you want me to of course." Harry added the last part very quickly in case Hermione didn't feel the same way. Hermione became teary eyed again as she ran to hug him.

"Harry, I love you too!" Hermione did something she never, in a million years, saw herself doing. She kissed Harry right on the lips. Harry was shocked at her enthusiasm, almost as if she had been waiting five years to do this. Harry kissed her back and almost knocked over the lamp on his nightstand in doing so. Hermione pulled away from him and smiled at his clumsiness.

"Come on, we need to get to class. I can't miss another today!" Harry and Hermione took off for class, hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor will I ever.**

Draco was getting antsy. Where was Granger? She was _always _here early! Then again, she had missed her morning class which was not at all like her. She had seemed disgruntled this morning…really very peevish if you asked him. Draco was praying for her to walk in any moment now. What if Hermione ran off to some other boy and he realized how beautiful she really was and claimed her for his own? Draco had noticed her beauty it the day he met her. When she became best friends with his enemies, it became a lot harder for him to spit out that he liked her. There were almost never moments when they were alone and whenever they seemed to pop up Draco tended to pass the opportunity by. The door swung open and he could hear her laugh. Her laugh was the one that never failed to make his heart lurch. Draco stood up instantly and almost raced to the door. He stopped when he realized that her laugh was not the only one floating through the class room. Potter and Granger had walked into the classroom, hand in hand. Hermione saw Draco standing by the door and looked right into his grey eyes that were slowly losing the excitement they held only a moment before. Hermione glared at him; her hate for him was etched very clearly upon her face. She took Harry's face firmly in her hands and kissed him and Harry kissed her back passionately. When they finally released their grip on each other Hermione caught Draco's eye. She mouthed five words to Draco. _"Looks like you were wrong."_ Draco used every ounce of his remaining strength to make sure he did not break down in front of them.

* * *

**Hey, guys! So I haven't posted a new chapter in forever. I know, I know. I apologize! I've decided that a few of the chapters are going to be from some of the character's POVs. Not directly, but you'll get what I'm saying when you read it. Here is chapter three!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone! I know chapter three was a short one, so I made chapter four a long one. I hope you all like it!  
****Keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to the absolutely fabulous JK Rowling! **

* * *

Time is Useless

Chapter Four: We'll Try One Last Time

Hermione's POV:

"Did you see Draco's face when you kissed me? It was like his worst fear had come true!"

"Yes, quite funny if you ask me," said Hermione as she and Harry left Defense against the Dark Arts. Harry didn't think much of it, but Hermione did. When Hermione walked into the classroom it had appeared as if Draco had been waiting for her to come in. His eyes lit up and he straightened his posture. _Stop thinking that_. _Draco doesn't feel the slightest bit of affection towards you…but what if he does? STOP!_ Hermione was in this this back in forth rant about Draco when she heard Ron say her name.

"Harry! Hermione! Are you two finally together? Took you long enough! Man, I just hope you don't break up. It'll be really awkward if you do you—"

"Ron, just shut up!" said Lavender with a laugh. Hermione was still hurt by what Lavender had done the night before, but she chose to push that feeling back along with her thoughts about Draco. Right now she was going to be happy and bask in the glow of Harry. Hermione took Harry's hand and smiled at the other couple in front of them.

"We're together, yes," said Hermione with a giggle. "It all kind of happened after you left." She threw Ron a thankful smile.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you guys. Maybe now we can double date?"

"Sounds cool, Ron. 'Mione, I think I'm going to head back up to the common room if that's all right with you? I really need to work on this essay that McGonagall gave us."

"Sure, love. I'll see you later." Harry intended to peck Hermione on the lips but it turned into a passionate, two minute kiss. Ron cleared his throat loudly and spoke.

"Keep the snogging to a minimum, you two!" Hermione and Harry broke apart and blushed.

"Bye, 'Mione. See you in a bit!" Harry took off towards the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Lavender, which left Hermione to wander the corridors. She decided that she would go and see Snape and McGonagall now about her absences this morning. As Hermione was descending the stairs to the dungeon, a cold hand and familiar cackle tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ooh hello, Granger" said Pansy Parkinson. Her voice was laced with false enthusiasm to see her. Hermione gave a small nod to acknowledge her and continued on her way to Snape's office.

"Hey, I need to ask you something! Tell me, are the rumors true?" Hermione's first thought was that Draco had told Pansy about her and Harry. Pansy was just leading Hermione on, waiting for her to admit to it so she could laugh right in the girl's face.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what 'rumors' you are talking about." Hermione was playing dumb; maybe it would lessen Pansy's ridicule.

"The rumors that you missed two classes today, of course!" Surely Pansy was tricking Hermione. In no time Pansy would be in a fully detailed rant about Hermione and Harry.

"Oh erm uh, yeah. I did. Overslept, you know?" Pansy let out another shriek of laughter. Here it comes, thought Hermione.

"Naughty, naughty," said Pansy with a wag of her finger.

"You mustn't skip classes, Granger. What were you doing this morning anyway? Dirtying your blood some more?" Hermione had turned a dark shade of scarlet for the second time today but this time it was out of anger.

"Back off, Pansy." Pansy's eyes widened as she turned around to face Hermione's mysterious defender.

"Oh! Draco, hi! What—what are you doing? I thought you had a headache?" Pansy's voice was now dripping with false curiosity concerning Draco's whereabouts.

"Why are you tormenting other girls down here?"

"Other _girls?_ Why am I tormenting other _GIRLS? _This is not a girl, Draco! This is a MUDBLOOD. NOT A GIRL." Her face had flushed purple and she looked shocked at Draco's ignorance. Draco walked up to where Pansy was standing and pushed her back a few feet so Hermione and Pansy were no longer nose to nose.

"Get out, Pansy. Just go." Draco pointed to the Slytherin common room door as Pansy slowly started to step back.

"You'll regret this, Draco."

"I'm sure I won't. _Go." _As she huffed off toward the common room Draco turned around to look at Hermione's gaping face.

"Er, thanks. I actually really need to get somewhere so I'm going to go…thanks again." Hermione gave a strained smile and started to walk forwards.

"Wait!" Hermione turned on her heel to face her pursuer.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if we could…if we could start over. I didn't—I didn't mean to be so rude today. I didn't mean to be rude at all, really."

"Oh, well…alright. I don't see the harm."

"Gr—great! I'll um, I er then see you later…er tomorrow in class I mean." Draco stuck out his hand as to call a truce but pulled it back quickly when he saw the look on Hermione's face.

"Yeah. Bye." As they parted ways Hermione shook her head, wondering what on e_arth _had just happened between her and her…ex-nemesis?


End file.
